1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an auxiliary photographing function to assure proper exposure for a selected photographing scene.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-84441 discloses a camera having an auxiliary photographing function to assure proper exposure for a selected photographing scene such as scenery or portrait.
In the disclosed camera having the auxiliary photographing function, the weighting for the divisional photometering when an object to be photographed is scenery/counter-light/figure is manually selected among mean photometering, spot photometering, and center weighted photometering so that proper exposure is assured for the photographing scene.
However, in the prior art camera having the auxiliary photographing function, a satisfactory result is not always attained even if the proper exposure for the scenery or silhouette is calculated by the weighting method.
A reason therefor is that the exposure calculated by the weighting method is at a middle of a maximum value and a minimum value of the divisional photometered values and it cannot exceed that range.
More specifically, for the scenery scene, slightly under exposure is usually preferable, and for the silhouette scene, it is a primary requirement to make an object black. Accordingly, it is necessary to select an exposure which is beyond the range defined by the maximum value and the minimum value of the divisional photometering.